


black swan.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Despair, Gymnastics, Multi, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), follows the exact same plot with a few changes to dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: floor routines and uneven bars are easy compared to the unwavering emotions she shouldn't be having in the game simulation. [ au where the franchise didn't scrap the fact that akane was supposed to be the antagonist/possible mastermind of the second game. ]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Owari Akane, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, last one is more of a weird protag/antag relationship idk if it's truly valid enough for a ship tag.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	black swan.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy xx title taken ofc from the iconic portion of the swan lake ballet. what better piece of overused music I've had to hear for years as a skater and rhythmic gymnast to use on the ultimate gymnast herself !!! felt like the comparison was good considering she is the mastermind and tricking everyone.
> 
> ps: messed with a redesign because good god I hate her canon design with passion and I just think she deserves something way more athletic and comfortable and telling of her talent. 

* * * 

Akane could pinpoint the exact moment she knew that she was going to be utterly filled with despair.

She was a child—a mere insect of a thing, training her hardest to try and support her family with gymnastics over being a waitress and doing odd favours for her mother's boyfriend's. 

The brunette had taken a deep liking to the Swan Lake ballet, it was definitely the most overused piece of media for any kind of gymnastics routine: artistic or rhythmic however she couldn't shake the attachment she had to one scene in particular.

Her eyes would follow only Odile; the black swan, the daughter of the evil sorcerer who dressed in an opposing elegant black costume and seduced the prince with her charm and eyes and figure. 

_"Can I really be that girl?"_

_Her coach laughed, he seemed convinced that she was simply asking a stupid joke._

_"Of course you can, you can be anything you wish in those seconds counting down the end of your routines. Whether it's with a ribbon or perhaps a hoop makes no difference._

_The Japanese gymnast hummed, expecting that kind of neutral answer from her own coach. Her eyes couldn't leave the screen where they watched the ballet, Akane felt herself grin wildly at the scene._

_That_ was a defining moment in her life.

Getting to do a ribbon routine to the one piece of music she found interesting in a sport she had done just for money seemed like a true dream come true. 

She had been almost fifteen the season she performed it for the whole world to see.

Akane wore her black, custom, sparkling costume with pride as she flicked her wrists and performed on the floor.

Emotions.

She began to realize that this wasn't all just some kind of fabrication she created for herself to win a few medals and money; this _feeling_ of manipulation. 

Of controlling someone, an audience, a group of people it was unlike anything else. 

Akane finally felt power, _control_.

The things she had never got to have a grip on or experience as a child were finally in her hands, she felt like she could have whatever she wanted as long as she was performing and believed in her own mantra.

Tchaikovsky filled the stadiums meanwhile her utter feelings of despair, the desire to continue her newfound emotions only continued to climb and climb.

Home was a four letter word that she would never get to truly experience or have. 

Her new found home was prying on the people who dared to mess with her or the brave who desired her for an assortment of reasons. 

Money was cute, never a hard no to that.

The favours were sometimes nice in concept.

The bodies on the floor were what kept the motivation going, the marks, that bloody scent you simply couldn't replicate.

She was sixteen when she murdered her coach and most of her training staff.

She felt the blood begin to drip down. It formed massive puddles beneath the black boots she had been wearing. 

The entire gymnastics training centre began to look like a deserted wasteland and smell like rotting corpses.

Akane laughed to herself, amused. 

"Jesus, you'd think a bunch of adults with experience could hold their own against some gymnastics queen," she mumbled into the open air. 

She stared for a brief moment at the dead bodies covering the floor, they laid in several positions with several different methods of killing.

Akane noticed her coach first: the man who had trained her, taken her in, forced her to be his star student and a gymnast. 

"You were right, I can be that girl," she whispered with a bright smirk across her lips. 

The brunette saw her reflection in the silver switchblade she had kept in the back pocket of her World Championships jacket from two years ago. "I guess this is goodbye," she frowned with a fake cry of exhaustion.

She rolled her eyes, unable to picture herself ever showing that much raw emotion or crying in front of anyone: even a pile of bodies she had single-handedly slaughtered. 

The switchblade just so happened to open with a small click before Akane bent down, immediately stabbing it into his stomach; she heard the noise and the small whimpers of her own stomach.

She had forgotten to eat anything during this midst of madness. 

"You ruined me," she spat to the coach who had forced her into gymnastics. 

Sometimes it had its perks and good moments however she would never rationalize why she'd been the one chosen and followed around to become a gymnast. It wasn't her style.

Years and years of training, harassment and pushing were now over thanks to her own actions and charge. 

_I will never feel powerless again._

* * * 

Akane yawned at the sight of the island once she was left alone to explore it all, pretending to have been phased by her own plan and idea was quite a stretch.

_The plan seems to be going good enough._

Everyone freaking out and harassing Usami about the goal of this trip certainly wasn't helping Akane's ego, she had spent months upon months trying to plan this out! How could they not enjoy a tropical paradise? 

Seeing her own class all jammed together in that tiny space of a room had been interesting enough. 

They hadn't done any proper introductions though just purely by appearance many had turned her off or caught her eye. 

The only person who seemed to have already been introducing himself to the rest of the class was Nagito but he was always eager to please wasn't he? 

It was interesting to see how they reacted to such an odd situation, this was to test them all at the end of the day.

She had picked these kids for a reason after all, she had studied and manipulated them without their knowledge; the two years worth of memories wiped secluded all their actions and personalities.

She was invested to see how they truly acted once her facade was up and running, how they'd turn on each other and if any of them would show their true colours.

It was certainly going to be an interesting group and turn of events. Some looked like they'd accept the future fate of this killing game easy while some definitely were going to squirm and attempt to hide.

_Especially that kid with the pink hair. Soda._

_What a crybaby._

Usami had done her silly, pathetic magic and transported them to the island, the athlete hadn't expected to feel so dizzy and phased by the sudden change in transparency and location however she had to shut her mouth.

Pretending she didn't know anything about the kids her age she, _herself_ had set up was intriguing enough. 

_Keep it cool Owari, you know nothing about them, you're just here for the ride._

"What do you mean we're stuck here," she questioned Usami with a firm bite in her voice as she intently looked down at the rabbit. 

Others in her group had reiterated her question or added more to it: they all seemed confused and frustrated at what even the point of this school trip was.

Her sneakers began to walk across the sandy shore, exploring more of the first known island as she made her way to the ranch, certainly interested how they had managed to get animals on a deserted island.

"Cool," she mumbled under her breath as she adjusted the various necklaces around her neck. She was the only one in the ranch for a bit before a blonde who she recognized as Hiyoko began to waltz around and step on all the bugs and creatures she could.

_She's just a sociopath with or without my control and despair isn't she?_

_My kind of friend._

The traditional dancer gave a long pause and stared at Akane, something in her eyes quickly changed as the gymnast kept her eyes locked with hers.

"What are you staring at you half dressed skank? Don't tell me you're about to try and introduce yourself to me."

It would only be one more and more increasingly difficult to play a pretend version of herself in front of the same people she had been controlling and manipulating off this simulation.

"Whoa kid, no need to get so harsh," she grinned, taking a step back at her own discretion before introducing herself as Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast. 

The blonde scoffed, unimpressed.

"With those giant boobs? Wouldn't your own balance be knocked off?" 

Akane sighed, she couldn't win with this girl. She was certainly entertainment enough as it was however.

It was also a very valid question. 

She wore black athletic shorts accompanied by matching black fishnets and a black sports bra. 

The large denim jacket that hugged her entire body seemed like a good fit to match up with this entire bunch of characters; she had to stay somewhat ambiguous didn't she? 

She adjusted the chains and red choker hanging around her neck, hoping that her accessories only helped her to blend in more with such an eccentric bunch. 

"Hiyoko Saionji, Traditional Dancer!" 

There was a silence in the air before the blonde spoke up.

"You wanna help me squish these bugs? They make a cool sound when you press on their bellies," she giggled before Akane shook her head, turning her attention to the two shadows in the distance.

One she recognised as Nagito, the student who had been kind enough to stay beside Hajime, the reserve course student, even when he had been completely knocked out at the beach. 

The boy with white hair turned towards Akane, the gymnast already hearing the crunching of their footsteps nearing her. 

She felt a small and fake smile plaster across her lips as she was called out to by Nagito who had already introduced himself to the gymnast earlier in the classroom, the only one to do so.

"Yo, you alright?" She asked Hajime, his face still a bit pale in comparison to the rest of his body; he looked slumped and as if he was about to collapse onto Nagito.

She already knew the answer but it felt like a kind thing to ask, she needed to blend in with her peers after all.

"I'm okay," he promised before clearing his throat, insisting that he politely attempt to introduce himself to her. Akane was amused, was this really the same person they had subjected the Izuru Kamakura project to? He looked and acted like a regular, charming boy.

"Who are you two?" 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hajime Hinata." 

She smiled, pointing to Nagito who cocked a brow, "Nice to meet ya, who's the guy beside you?" 

Nagito stammered.

"We just met, I introduced myself already to everyone on the island," he responded gently though he seemed just a bit offended by her forgetfulness.

Akane played it off, slumping into her shoulders as she "suddenly" remembered their earlier interaction. "Oh yeah you're right, sorry about that, I suck at remembering names."

_Pathetic._

"It's okay, please don't forget my name again."

"The name is Akane Owari, nice to meet ya," she winked as she gave a slight now, her hands stuffed in her denim jacket's pockets. 

"Akane is the Ultimate Gymnast," Nagito began before rambling to Hajime about her own career. It was astounding how much he managed to research and find out about everyone; it was almost a little too scary. 

_He better not know something I don't._

"Right on," she grinned, amused. 

Hajime stared at the brunette, clearly trying to take in her appearance whether it was some kind of genuine peak interest or curiosity getting the best of him. 

"Never seen a girl in athletic clothing before?" She asked teasingly, his face changing from pale white to as bright pink as the Hibiscus flowers scattered around the island.

"No, no! It's not that," he quickly defended himself, embarrassed. Akane was already laughing at his response. 

"You don't need to feel shy, I get my body is hot and all." 

Nagito chuckled though Hajime's entire body seemed to be turning more and more red by the second. He was clearly only admiring her physique and nothing more but it was cute to see him squirm, it only showed how weak he was.

_He has no spine being Hajime does he?_

"See you both later," she winked once more, waving as she turned in her black boots. "Thanks for the introductions." 

_Let's see how long their confidence lasts._

* * * 

The killing game had begun.

They had been summoned their second day on the island to attend some kind of bullshit that Monokuma and Monomi had planned for them—even Akane dreaded it.

_I know I can't exactly complain in a situation like this but even the mastermind needs some damn sleep._

Everyone was hesitant, screaming their pleas and their issues with it besides Fuyuhiko who had enough gull to state then and there he would happily kill someone if it meant survival.

 _"I can do it y'know."_

The statement had completely erupted the entire group into silence or fumes, mostly fumes. There was a clear presence of anger that grew once he had stated the obvious.

Akane rolled her eyes, spewing some bullshit to him about how dangerous and fucked of him it was to be thinking in such a way. In the back of her however, her mind seemed to smile in delight. 

_Maybe it won't be such a damn boring experience here after all._

Mahiru began to scream, shouting at the shorter Yakuza boss, questioning his own loyalty and his own motivations.

He seemed utterly unbothered, his hands crossed as he listened uninterested to all their claims of hope and utter mush. 

"You're just saying that," Akane spat bitterly, intentionally attempting to tempt the Yakuza boss further and further. 

"The athletes in our group are going to gang up on you!" Ibuki yelled cautiously as Nekomaru, Akane and Peko all stood glaring at the young gangster.

They argued back and forth almost all of them against Fuyuhiko and his clear, concise opinion on the game they were playing before Peko intruded.

"Just stop it. I'd hate to use physical force but I will if I must." 

Fuyuhiko gazed at her, surprised to say the least. His entire face seemed to soften the moment she had opened her mouth it was utterly _pathetic._

They both must've had some kind of mutual agreement before being dropped on the island to not speak about their obvious relationship to one another but Akane knew it would only make for twice the entertaining game.

_His little lover over there would absolutely take it in her own hands if possible, they both know it._

They dropped the subject once Byakuya began to speak about how he'd never let that day come and how he refused to let any of them succumb to such pressure.

His diligence was admirable though a bit stupid. 

The worst part of the night wasn't even the hope they all seemed to have in eachother it was that god _awful_ comedy show Monokuma had set up with Monomi; the only thing that made it any bit interesting was the mention of their past.

How their memories had been wiped.

Akane was shocked.

_Oh so he's just going to admit it out in the open? This wasn't a part of the plan dammit._

The students, including Akane for added value, began to break down and ask all the questions that entered their brains. 

It was an utter enslaught of every student yelling and expressing their concerns once again. Akane stepped back, unable to process even two seconds of the yelling.

She felt sick when she should be feeling an intense sense of joy watching them all run around and begin their plunge into despair. 

Something was physically kicking her right in her stomach. She assumed she had completely engulfed all the food she had eaten far too quickly and it was now catching up to her. 

_Even I have limits don't I?_

She bent down before she immediately felt the presence of someone's hand on her shoulder as they all began to disperse back to their cottages. 

"You okay?" 

Akane looked up, her hands on her hips as she met eyes with Nekomaru, the man she had been reintroduced to as the Ultimate Team Manager. 

"Oh yeah, yeah," she waved him off, making clear indication that he didn't need to be so kind and stay around to help her or anything. 

"You sure? Supporting an athlete is my duty as manager, are you sure you don't need me to help you back to the cottages?" 

Ibuki cut in, her precise hearing as a musician only helping her eavesdrop on their conversation. "Agreed, even Ibuki thinks you shouldn't try to walk by yourself!" 

Akane snickered, unable to escape the pressure of the musician and manager wanting to help her out so badly. The fact they seemed so eager to please only made her want to vomit twice as much.

"I mean I guess," she finally huffed out. 

Ibuki clapped, yelping in excitement as she walked beside Nekomaru and Akane, keeping conversation simple and light. 

Nekomaru had Akane's right arm wrapped his shoulder while Ibuki took care of her left arm, it was quite a lot of effort for someone who only felt a tiny bit sick from eating so much so quickly.

"Akane, you need to watch what you eat and how much you eat," the man beside her began. The gymnast flushed listening to his ranting about how keeping her physique would be important to keeping safe on the island.

_They have no idea._

Ibuki nodded though she clearly had no idea what he was even getting at.

"Starting tomorrow I think you and I should train," he grinned down at the shorter woman, Akane immediately humphing with a sense of triumph. 

"Oh my, my, my," Ibuki giggled, "I wanna come and watch two of our very own athletes throw it down!" 

Akane couldn't help but be impressed, it would definitely be a way to let off anger and on top of that: she could learn all about him _easy_. 

She had full control in this situation. Just as she wanted.

"You're on old man."

* * * 

The first murder had happened. 

Then followed the first execution.

It just a taste of what would be to come for those who continued on the game, it was a sample of everything they would be subjected to. 

Akane acted out all she could, often biting and volleying with Hajime; trying to distract him innocently or drop in cues that he was possibly wrong, something to keep him on his toes.

He was smart. Extremely smart, the pushing and nagging from everyone seemed to only make him stronger and more self assured, it was annoying.

Teruteru being gone definitely was awful for the sole reason that the food had much less flavour and seasoning; having an Ultimate Chef truly made their meals much more indulgent.

The second murder and trial was where Akane noticed things picked up steam and real character began to shine through. 

Fuyuhiko begging for his own childhood friend and love to stay by his side, to not completely die in front of him after killing Mahiru was astonishing.

Akane would've never pinned Fuyuhiko to be one of the first to completely cry and have a melt down however here she was: watching it all play out. 

Peko would stay silent, trying not to break in her own mannerisms, Akane noticed the tears the moment he had confessed how badly he wanted _her_ and only her.

It was completely _invigorating_. 

Watching the lovers completely break down in eachothers presence once the trial outcome had been decided, the Yakuza finally confessing love two seconds before her execution.

Akane could've never expected an outcome so brutal, it only fueled her purpose even more. She had already seen the immediate change in energy once Peko was executed and Fuyuhiko had almost died in her arms.

The swordswoman promised she'd never fall into despair, that it simply wouldn't happen however Akane knew that wasn't true.

She died thinking she had killed her only love, the person most important to her without even getting to say a word to him before her body was completely demolished with swords at every angle.

That was her despair, the fact she had failed her one purpose in life: to keep her own young master alive in her arms.

Of course she didn't know he would survive.

Akane laughed about it once she had made it back to the security of her own cottage, it became even worse when Fuyuhiko had been saved by Monokuma due to everyone's pushing and shoving.

However, Akane tried to think about it logically. 

Fuyuhiko staying alive means more conflict between the group, he now has to live with his own actions and emotions, he has to live without Peko, that itself was despair and it reeked from the moment he had come back to them with a new attitude and outlook.

_You're playing it tough and cool for now._

_You're now twice as easy to break._

* * * 

"You wanna spend time with me?" 

Hajime stood still as he patiently waited for her to stop her training.

Akane was flabbergasted to say the absolute least, her wrists were wrapped with her spare sports tape she had stolen from Mikan. 

She let a hand extend onto Hajime's shoulder, a grin painted on her lips as she teased; "Is this to take out all your frustrations about me from the class trials?" 

The other brunette groaned, immediately grabbing something from his pockets, it was a bag of sunflower seeds. 

It was clearly his attempt to seem more friendly.

_He really doesn't suspect a thing? Does he really have this much trust in the mastermind? I admire his stupidity._

Akane gave another smile, it was sincere, she took the bag of sunflower seeds for herself and invited him to watch her train. 

"After that we can talk all you want." 

He nodded, not explicitly agreeing but he sat down near her and watched her train, the two occasionally spewing remarks back and forth to one another.

An hour passed before Akane let out a huge breath, immediately dropping to the floor beside him and stretching out her body. 

She couldn't tell if Hajime was horrified or extremely turned on by her ability to simply manipulate her body like a rubber band. 

"What's wrong, never seen a gymnast before?" 

Hajime fumbled, a hand running through his hair embarrassed as he stared off into space. Akane aggressively tapped his back, laughing about the entire situation.

_He's easy to manipulate._

They laid on the ground for another half hour, Hajime asking about her past with Gymnastics. 

She answered most of it truthfully, wanting to give somewhat of a care towards the same students she had manipulated into killing their relatives or innocent citizens.

Akane opened up a little about her previous home life situation, it was rough, that wasn't a lie however she knew it would be a good way to gain sympathy and a weak spot from Hajime.

Their time was cut short once the sun had set, the gymnast was impressed they had managed a genuine conversation for so long. Perhaps he wasn't _all_ that bad of a rival. 

"You to your cottage, I'm gonna go eat, thanks for the bag," she yelled as she waved the plastic filled with sunflower seeds to the unsuspecting man.

"No problem… see you later." 

Akane tossed them in the garbage the minute he was out of sight, she felt her heart race at the sight of food wasted—the one thing she would never do as a child.

Her hand shook out of character, she felt a depressing urge to apologise to her deceased siblings.

"No," she whispered harshly to herself, giving herself a slap on the wrist for the mere thought of apologising on the spot.

_Dammit I am not about to have a moral dilemma over some damn sunflower seeds._

She put the trashcan lid back on before she walked back to her cottage, the night had already come to the island. 

The gymnast took her time walking back, hoping not to bump into anyone on her way back but this island clearly didn't give any kind of regard for her own needs.

"Akane!" 

She stopped in her tracks, completely embarrassed that the mere voice of Nekomaru was enough to make her stop in his tracks. 

She deliberated playing dumb as always and acting like she hadn't heard the voice, she decided this was the best decision. 

Her ears could pick up he was behind her so she simply paused, looked around coi at her left and right sides before shrugging and walking once again. 

A twisted expression across her face she felt herself bit her tongue, utterly hopeless.

Her heart began to do the talking, pounding against her chest as she gently clutched her denim jacket.

_No. He is pathetic._

Their relationship had only seemed to improve and improve day by day, they decided to train every morning together. 

It was completely Akane's fault that she was begging to be dragged into as many activities with him as possible. 

_He doesn't matter to me. He's just like the rest, a mere student under my control._

_I'm doing all of this so I can hurt him at his most vulnerable moment._

"Akane," the familiar voice spoke. 

_Damnit_. 

She knew all too well that this would probably be another innocent request or question but something in her stomach always seemed to shake when he approached her.

She didn't like it.

She hated the fact she knew exactly what these emotions would turn into.

"Coach," she responded as if on cue, her body turning as she tied her denim jacket around her waist. "I thought I heard someone," she laughed at her own statement.

"What happened to your wrists?" 

He looked down at her wrapped wrists, his hands gently handling her right hand as he tried to investigate what kind of danger she had gotten herself in.

Akane scoffed, cocky.

"Nothing! I just have been doing more tricks and jumps lately, needed to have my wrists wrapped since we don't have any kind of gymnasium here." 

_I sure hope we don't._

Nekomaru nodded, a calm smile across his face as he held her hand, "Good, just make sure you know your limits, all of our bodies are probably weird due to this situation you know." 

_Oh I know._

She nodded innocently before feeling her face become hot, "I know, I know, you don't have to act like such a manager all the time y'know." 

He seemed offended.

"My entire purpose is to make sure an athlete is doing okay, that they are not pushing themselves past the brink," he began though Akane interrupted with a hand up in front of him.

"I'm just a student, you don't need to worry about me." 

"Akane...of course I'm worried about you." 

Her heart jumped. She immediately turned away, she cleared her throat to not seem as suspiciously shy.

_No. No. No. No. No._

Nekomaru laughed, he seemed honoured that he had been the first to completely stop a volley from her own mouth. 

"The time I've spent with you has been great, you push too hard and have much too high of an expectation for yourself but it's been a great experience." 

Akane for once in her life didn't know what to say; even her brain was blank on some kind of monologue to recite so she didn't feel like such a soft hearted girl.

_No. Don't even think about it Owari._

She sighed defeated, immediately shaking away from his grasp, her hands back in her denim jacket's pocket.

"I gotta go." 

"Akane." 

"See ya tomorrow," she mumbled under her breath before she turned and began to pick up the pace, walking fast as she could without seeming like an incompetent fool.

She entered her cottage before slamming the door shut, her body leaned against the door as she slipped off her denim jacket and tossed it on the floor.

Her hand slipped under her desk, she rummaged through the drawer, she looked for the small notebook she had keeping to keep track of everyone and their interactions. 

It was a good way to map out her ideas and possible motivations, she was the one running this entire operation.

She grabbed a pen, scribbling all over one of the few blank pages left. She took a breath, thinking this through before hesitation hit.

Akane shook her head, forcing herself to write it down.

* * *

_Plan; during the recovery party, pretend to fight Monokuma._

_Ideal: I am either hurt and can plan my next move or someone sacrifices themselves for my sake._

* * *

It wasn't the most perfect or clean of ideas but her classmates clearly knew her as the type who would try to pick a fight with their own headmaster. 

She didn't need a good reason.

The longer she stared at the page the further her idea seemed to become confirmed; it was one of the few things that might start conflict again.

_It's getting boring seeing everyone so damn soft again. They're tougher than I expected._

Her eyes scanned the page one final time before she sighed. 

_Someone._

She immediately erased "someone", she knew deep in her mind exactly what would end up happening. 

* * *

_Ideal: I am either hurt and can plan my next move ~~or~~ ~~someone~~ **Nekomaru** sacrifices themselves for my sake. _

* * *

Akane closed the notebook.

"Why did I have to be someone's weak spot," she whimpered before getting a hold of herself once again, kicking her chair and yelling at herself. 

She couldn't let her feelings compromise her entire masterpiece of a plan. She opened up the notebook again and circled his name, her anger getting the best of her as she felt the pen drag. 

"You will not ruin this for me, no matter what I have to do."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @pxkopxkoyama, comments much appreciated !!! 


End file.
